bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaito Kurogane
Kaito is one of the Sora Clones. Kaito seems to be sad, and slow. or video, you can always see Kaito with his ice cream or ice su~. Miku and Kaito always take their food items seriously, lol. Appearance Personality Kaito seems to be cool, funny, overdramatic, a wuss, great singer, and lovable. Kaito Kurogane is a bubbly and lively young man, always treated unfortunately bad by the girls at Karukara High he found a place within it's drama and chorus classes. Although he loves to sing dance and act, No one and I mean no ONE must not deprive him of Ice Cream or he will trample you. Also he lives in a household full of other brothers but would rather spend his time hanging out. He is noticeable with his long blue scarf and cool blue flowing hair. History Kaito is one of Yahiro's experiments. Yahiro seems to have used a combination of Gigai and Artificial soul technologies to bring his to existence. And injecting him with Sora's cells, Yahiro attempts to test his Sora's Reincarnation and turns them into Sora Clones. And having a different abilities. Kaito was first created Sora Clones. Later, in Yahiro's Underground Laboratory in the human world, he was named by Yahiro. Yahiro try to test his abilities from eliminate some Hollow. Kaito had a ability to control the water when fighting Hollows. Later, Yahiro was surprise upon seeing one of Sora's ability and decide to create a group that named 'Elemental Beings' and became the central combatants against The New Arrancar's Army. Powers and Abilities Water Style The Water Release (水遁, Suiton) Kaito gain the Water ability of Sora that allowed Kaito to manipulate pre-existing water, or create his own. It takes much more ability to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it from his mouths. One of the most versatile of Sora's 5 Elements, Kaito accidentaly learn about Sora's Water Release techniques can not only change shape but form as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. The water appears to do its damage from the sudden force that it exerts, which would cause massive internal damage to a human. Water Release will naturally extinguish fire (though a sufficiently powerful technique can cause evaporation) but will naturally be overcome by earth. When water techniques are combine with Wind Release techniques, the concussive and overall destructive power is vastly increased. Also, water is efficient in combination with ligthning, increasing the flow of electricity into the target. Water element is also a component of four different technique, namely Boil Release, Ice Release, Wood Release, and Storm Release. List of Water Techniques *'Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu' (水分身の術, Water Clone Technique): The Water Clone Technique is similar to the Shadow Clone Technique except it creates clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks Kaito is unable or unwilling to do for himself. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water. *'Bakusui Shōha' (爆水衝波, Exploding Water Colliding Wave): Kaito spits out a great volume of water from their mouth, swallowing up and crushing the enemy with the advancing surge. Kaito can ride the wave, allowing them to move at high speed, and attack the enemy, now swept off their feet, without fear of counter-attacks. The amount of water created is proportional to the amount of chakra used; when used with Kaito's enormous reiatsu, even a dry wasteland can become a small ocean. Afterward, the excess water can be used for additional water release jutsu. *'Dai Bakusui Shōha' (大爆水衝波, Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave): A stronger version of the Exploding Water Colliding Wave. With it, Kaito spits out a large amount of water, covering an entire area with crushing, unavoidable waves. The water then forms into a giant orb, instead of letting it flow freely like the jutsu's weaker version. *'Suirō Sameodori no Jutsu' (水牢鮫踊りの術, Water Prison Shark Dance Technique): After using the Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave, Kaito acts as the center of the giant dome of water. The dome shifts in the same direction he moves, making it difficult for his target to escape. This technique gives Kaito great field advantage as he can breathe and freely move underwater, while his target drowns.